Ravenwing's Fate
Ravenwing's Fate is a fanfiction written by TheFauxFox. Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Lilystar- pale sandy cat with beautiful amber eyes Deputy: Crowflight- black tom with yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Rainnose- blue-black she-cat with white and black dapples and blue eyes RiverClan Leader: Snowstar- fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Otterpaws- dusky brown tom with yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Thymebush- black-gray cat with a short tail and green eyes (Apprentice, Shinepaw) Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits) Ravenwing- sleek black tom with a white belly and pale green eyes Aloeflower- pretty grey she-cat with blue eyes and brown paws (Apprentice, Foxpaw) Skyheart- small white she-cat with grey dapples (Apprentice, Ospreypaw) Jayflight- dark grey tom with darker grey paws (Apprentice, Snowpaw) Amberfur- bracken colored she-cat with pale blue eyes (Apprentice, Ashenpaw) Snakehiss- reddish brown tom with black paws (Apprentice, Reedpaw) Apprentices (kits over the age of six moons, training to become warriors) Foxpaw- fox-colored tom with green eyes Ospreypaw- white tom with brown speckles on his back Ashenpaw- gray she-cat with yellow eyes Reedpaw- brown tom Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) Rosesong- cream she-cat with a white muzzle and a red tail Moonsong- silver she-cat with small grey spots Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired) Archback- brown tabby tom with a hunched back Twistedjaw- pale tortoiseshell tom with a twisted jaw ShadowClan Leader: Houndstar- black tom with ginger paws and muzzle Deputy: Sandydawn- sandy-colored she-cat with pale white paws and yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Rabbitleap- dusky brown tom with pale green eyes WindClan Leader: Runningstar- brown tom with tawny paws Deputy: Heatherrunner- gray tom with yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Lavenderlight- blue-grey she-cat with pale yellow eyes Cats Outside Clans Panther- black cat with unusual dark leopard spots and yellow-green eyes Story Prologue Two kits rolled around happily on lush, green, grass. "I'm going to get you!" one of them yelled, a black tom with a white blaze and pale green eyes. "Hah, you wish!" the other would tease, a black tom with leopard sports and yellow eyes. A Twoleg stood in a doorway. It called out something and both kits flicked their ears and ran back into their Twolegnest. "I almost had you, Panther!" the black tom with the blaze would smile. Panther, the leopard-spotted tom smiled. "Never, Raven!" Raven and Panther, the two brothers, would smile as the Twoleg tipped a few pellets into the dish. Panther shouldered past Raven and greedily lapped at the pellets. "Hey!" Raven squeaked, pushing Panther out of the way to have a few of the pellets for himself. Panther pushed Raven aside and Raven weakly pawed his brother. The kits tumbled and rolled on the wooden floor- suddenly, a Twoleg burst out of a door and gently picked up the kits. It gently spoke some Twolegspeak then placed the kits back down and let them continue eating. "Great, you got us into trouble, Panther!" Raven mewed. "Me?" a flame burnt in Panther's yellow eyes. "Yeah you, it's your fault!" Raven argued. The two kits argued for some time, until Raven finally couldn't take it anymore. "That's it, I'm running away!" he announced. "B-but Raven!" Panther stammered. "I might never see you again!" "Not my problem!" Raven rudely mewed and leapt out the window. Unexpected sorrow clouded Panther's eyes, but then he remembered something; our'' housefolk will just search for him! He'll come back soon- the housefolk have all of those fancy things anyway, they're bound to find him.'' Panther would grin and stare out the window, iciness reflecting in his yellow eyes as he'd watch Raven scamper into the forest. Chapter 1 Ravenwing padded out of the warriors' den, pausing to yawn. Suddenly, a grey she-cat bounded up to him, excitement flickering in her eyes. "Ravenwing," the she-cat excitedly mewed, "today is the day- the day that Foxpaw became a warrior!" "Really?" Ravenwing's eyes shone. "That's great, Aloeflower." Aloeflower would nod. "It sure is!" Suddenly, the cats' conversation was interrupted by Snowstar's familiar clan meeting callover. Ravenwing would nod and pad over to the meeting, comfortably sitting under the Wet Rock. "Two of our apprentices, Foxpaw and Reedpaw, have completed their training with constant excellent feedback from their mentors." Snowstar announced, her voice ringing through the RiverClan camp. "It is time they became warriors!" Aloeflower quietly mewed something, though Ravenwing couldn't hear it, even if he strained his ears. He'd shrug and turn back to the meeting. Snowstar looked at the sky, her blue eyes flickering. "I, Snowstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." her gaze would shift down to the eager apprentices below her. "Foxpaw, Reedpaw, do you both promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan- even at the cost of your lives?" "I do!" they'd both mew at once, their voice brimming with excitement. "Then I give you your warrior names," Snowstar announced. "Foxpaw, frorm this day, you shall be known as Foxfur. RiverClan honors your wisdom and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior. Reedpaw, you will be known as Reedwind. RiverClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you, too, as a full warrior." "Foxfur! Reedwind!" the clan would chant. Ravenwing joined in, his voice hidden by the sound of happy clanmates celebrating new warriors. Snowstar silenced them with another yowl. "You will both sit a silent vigil together tonight and guard the camp." she'd declare. "Clan dismissed!" Foxfur would bound up to Aloeflower, his eyes shining. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it- Ravenwing guessed he remembered his vigil. "I'm proud of you," Ravenwing would hear Aloeflower quietly mutter. Foxfur's eyes shone excitedly and he'd pad to the entrance of the camp beside Reedwind, looking ready. "It's great that your apprentice became a warrior, Aloeflower," Ravenwing mewed. "I remember how I felt when Skyheart- Skypaw then- became a warrior. I felt so proud of her." "You were a great mentor," Aloeflower would purr, pressing her flank against Ravenwing's. "And you're a great mate," Ravenwing quietly mewed, letting Aloeflower's warm scent drift into his nostrils. The sun broke through the trees, shafting warm light across the clearing. Ravenwing stretched his stiff limbs and glanced at the warriors' den, then he noticed something strange- Aloeflower was not there. He noticed a scent trail leading out of the warriors' den. Getting up, Ravenwing would follow the scent- out of RiverClan camp, past a few trees, to the stepping stones. Ravenwing saw a grey she-cat- Aloeflower! he thought, his eyes wide with shock. Ravenwing snapped a twig- he twitched and quickly hid in the shade of a tree, his black pelt helping him blend in. Aloeflower flicked her ears and turned around. "Who's there?" she called. Ravenwing stayed silent, though he felt slightly guilty that he could not even reply to his own mate. Aloeflower turned back to where she was standing. She was balancing gracefully on a stepping stone and glared at the trees on the ThunderClan side of the river- she looked as if she was waiting for someone. I wonder what it could be, Ravenwing thought, pricking his ears. Ravenwing stopped as sudden, loud rustling came from the ThunderClan trees- he braced himself, ready to attack and defend Aloeflower if needed. He stopped as the rustling turned into jingling, alert for any sign of danger. Out of the shadows stepped out a black cat, his pelt spotted like a dark leopard's. His icy yellow eyes glowed in the dark and he wore a loud collar around his neck- he was a kittypet! Chapter 2 Ravenwing fought the urge to leap out in front of his mate and claw at the kittypet. However, Ravenwing noticed a rose in the kittypet's jaws, a few raindrops gently trickling off it. "A rose?" he'd whisper inquisitively. The kittypet dropped the rose on the grass in front of the stepping stone Aloeflower was on. She gracefully leapt off it and bent down to sniff the rose. "Thank you," Aloeflower quietly meowed. Ravenwing had to strain his ears to make out the she-cat's words. Ravenwing's heart lurched as he saw the kittypet edge closer to Aloeflower- he leapt out of the bush, screeching, and landed practically on top of the kittypet. "Back away!" he'd hiss, raking his claws down the kittypet's back. The kittypet screeched wildly and frantically kicked Ravenwing off. Ravenwing glared at the kittypet. He raised his hackles and hissed at the kittypet. However, a strange feeling of nostalgia coursed through him. He felt as if he had seen this kittypet before somewhere- but where? "And who may you be?" the kittypet snarled. "That's none of your concern," Ravenwing hissed. Aloeflower frantically stepped inbetween the two toms. "Stop!" she'd yowl, her gaze shiftiing to Ravenwing. "Ravenwing, why are you here?" Ravenwing relaxed the fur on his shoulders. "I saw you weren't in the warriors' den- so I went out to look for you. I just wanted to make sure you're safe." Panther's icy, yellow eyes burned with hostility. "So, your name is Ravenwing?" he'd sneer. "You remind me of my brother. He was just like you- immature, selfish, overprotective... you even look like him! His name was Raven. He left me when we were kits." Panther's gaze softened, his eyes meeting Ravenwing's. Ravenwing blinked sympathetically, then quickly shook his head. "You're to leave RiverClan territory now." he'd mew. Coldness returned to Panther's eyes. His dark, leopard-spotted fur bristled. Ravenwing froze as he saw Panther flex his claws and bare his teeth. "Panther, don't." Aloeflower sternly mewed. "The last thing we need is a fight." Panther ignored Aloeflower. Ravenwing's heart lurched as Panther would lash his tail and rock his haunches, ready to spring at Ravenwing. "If it's a fight you want, I won't back down. Panther? Is that your name?" Ravenwing closed his eyes, nostalgia coursing through him again. "I'll take you down." Panther lunged at Ravenwing, raking his claws down his back. Ravenwing screeched in pain and clawed at Panther, blood staining both of the cats' fur. "Stay away from my Aloeflower!" Panther snarled, clawing at Ravenwing's white belly. Ravenwing hissed, his eyes wide. "No!" he'd snarl, pinning Panther against the ground. Panther kicked at Ravenwing's belly. Ravenwing screeched in pain and clawed blindly at Panther, rolling over on the bloodstained snow. Ravenwing tumbled onto Panther- the two cats tumbled around on the snow., looking like playing kits, until suddenly, Ravenwing heard a crack- he looked below Panther and saw ice. Oh no! Ravenwing thought, his heart racing. He nimbly leapt off Panther and the ice below Panther gave away. Panther screeched as he was plunged into the freezing depths, desperately crying out for help. Ravenwing fought the urge to save him- he was his enemy! But he still felt slightly guilty that he didn't save him. Aloeflower raced forwards, hoping to dash into the water to save him, but it was already too late- Panther's dead body was carried by the current, and he was limp and wasn't screeching anymore. Panther had died. Chapter 3 Ravenwing dragged back to camp, leaning against Aloeflower. Blood flowed out of his wounds- his eyes had lost their spark. Aloeflower looked worried; she desperately tried to support her mate. "Aloeflower," Ravenwing rasped, his voice croaky. "Yes..?" Aloeflower mewed. "W-why did you meet up with Panther?" Ravenwing asked, on the verge of collapsing. Aloeflower said nothing- Ravenwing noticed that she looked slightly larger than usual. Did something happen to her? At once, Ravenwing felt no energy anymore and fell on the soft snow, a soft black wave overcoming him. Ravenwing looked around; it was very dark. He saw through a tree the bright yellow gleaming eyes of Panther. "Panther! I'll come at you!" he hissed, lunging forwards. At that moment, a powerful paw shoved him aside. "Hello, Ravenwing." Panther calmly mewed. "Do not fret of the odd one." "The odd one?" Ravenwing mewed, flicking his ears. At once, Panther faded into the darkness. "Wait! Come back!" Ravenwing desperately called out. But there was no reply. Ravenwing woke up- he was scurrying around a nest of moss in the medicine cat den. He noticed several herbs dotted all around his fur- he was no longer hurt or injured, so he gently peeled the herbs off. He heard quiet mewling and turned around to see Aloeflower laying in a nest of moss. Huddled close to her belly were three kits- one was a handsome black tom like Ravenwing, the other was a beautiful sleek grey she-kit, like Aloeflower, and the other was a black tom with dark leopard-spots. He looked like...Panther? Ravenwing screeched, approaching his mate. Then a terrible thought drifted into his head- Aloeflower had kits with Panther?! That must be why she met with him, and why the third kit looked just like Panther. "So, Aloeflower," Ravenwing mewed quietly. "You had kits with Panther?" Aloeflower looked taken aback. "What?! No! These are ''your ''kits- you're the father, Ravenwing!" "Look at the third mistake," Ravenwing pointed out, pointing to the third kit with his tail. "It looks just like that kittypet." Aloeflower stiffened. "How dare you call our kits mistakes?" she screeched. "They aren't our kits, Aloeflower." Ravenwing firmly mewed. "They're your and Panther's kits. I'm sorry, but I just can't continue to be mates with you." "Well, that's good!" Aloeflower snapped. "I can't believe my own- well, ex-mate- doesn't trust me. We aren't mates anymore Ravenwing, I'm not sorry to say." "Good." Ravenwing padded out of the den, his tail dragging against the dirt. "Hi, Ravenwing!" Foxfur mewed cheerfully. Ravenwing shouldered past him, not turning back to hear his calls after him. He disappointedly curled up in his ragged, mossy nest in the Warriors' den, realising that he would never share a nest with Aloeflower ever again. He slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling fresh and healthy again. It was very dark, just like Ravenwing's old dream. Again, Panther stepped out of a tree. "Ravenwing, how dare you turn your back on me, brother?" he screeched. "We're brothers?" Ravenwing mewed. "You don't remember?" Panther sounded offended. "Uh, no." Ravenwing mewed. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (TheFauxFox) Category:Super Editions Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)